Mi dulce vampiro
by bubblegum850
Summary: La secuela de rosa y negro. Bonnibel está embarazada, pero lo ultimo que quiere Marshall es una familia e hijos, por eso la princesa teme decirle del embarazo. Y las cosas se van a complicar más cuando la sexy ex de Marshall , Ashley decidida ir a recuperar al vampiro quedándose en la casa de la pareja , ¿Sobrevivirá la relación?, ¿Bonnie decidirá decirle la verdad a Marshall?
1. Nueva vida juntos

PB's POV

Lo hicimos, pudimos comenzar una nueva vida juntos como pareja, pero cada vez que le quería contar a Marshall acerca de nuestra hija el solo me confirmaba mi punto, el no quería una hija, ¿Como le iba a hacer eso?, bueno al menos mis días con el han sido los mejores que he tenido, me pone algo melancólica ver hacia el dulce reino y recordar cuando vivía hay, pero vivir en esta cabaña, es lindo, Marshall sale a buscar madera, ja, ahora se cree leñador, pero lo hace con buenas intenciones, yo tengo miedo de que el se de cuenta del embarazo con el aumento de peso que voy a tener, pero no lo se, el doctor me dijo que el podía solucionar eso, si claro.

Cuando Marshall entro no me di cuenta así que fue sorpresivo que me agarrara por la espalda y me tironeara quedando arriba mio.

"¿En que piensas bonita?" Dijo el seductor vampiro mientras lamia a su novia.

"Marshall que desagradable" Rió la joven.

"Muy en el fondo te gusta, amor" La joven trato de retorcerse para liberarse de las garras del vampiro pero tras múltiples intentos se resigno a quedarse ahí.

"Jajaja te retuerces como un cerdito bebe" Estallo en risa el vampiro.

"Oye" La chica agarro una de las almohadas del comedor y se la aventó al vampiro "No me compares con un cerdito bebe"

"Pero mírate, eres igual de asquerosamente adorable" Tras oír esto la joven se levanto dejando solo al vampiro en el piso, este la siguió "Oye" La agarra de la cintura "¿Que ocurre?"

"Es que, ¿De verdad seria tan malo tener una familia,mm ,ya sabes mini Marshall?" Dijo mientras jugueteaba con la camisa del vampiro.

"Bonnibel" La agarro del mentón suavemente "Ya lo hemos hablado, no es lo que quiero, no me voy a atar a nada, eso es lo ultimo que necesito, ademas te tengo a ti " Susurro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la joven.

"Perdón por preguntar de nuevo amor, se que te molesta" Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

"Gracias a ti por entenderlo" Le beso la frente con ternura "Ademas si tuviéramos un hijo seria algo así como un Gumball muy pálido y afeminado" Ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Marshall que fea imagen me dejaste, ya es suficiente con haberlo dejado cuidar mi reino, no estoy muy de acuerdo con sus políticas de cocina, debe concertarse en la ciencia" Poso la joven triunfantemente.

"Hey, tu trofeo esta por acá" Dijo orgullosamente Marshall.

"Ñe, si, supongo" EL vampiro solo la agarro para besar su estomago causando cosquillas en la princesa.

"Marshall, por favor detente" Dijo entre llanto.

"¿Te sometes al gran rey de los vampiros?"

"Si, si, lo que sea, solo déjame ir" Rogaba la joven.

"Está bien, pero solo porque eres la reina de los vampiros heredera a la nocheosfera"

"Y, ¿Al salir contigo heredo tus títulos también?" El joven asintió orgulloso "Entonces tu eres el dulce príncipe" Y tras oír eso puso un inmenso gesto de desagrado.

"Has sido muy mala ahora debo ir a castigarte a la habitación" La peli rosa beso su frente.

"No puedo, debo ir al doctor" Musito la princesa y el vampiro se exalto.

"¿Te siente mal?, ¿Te llevo?" La joven mego con la cabeza "Estas pasando mucho tiempo con el principie doctor, un día iré a golpearlo" Exclamo amenazante mente el vampiro.

"Es solo un control para ver como estoy cicatrizando" El vampiro le dio un beso y la joven se fue.

Mentía, iba a verlo para saber como estaba mi hija, pero, ¿Como podría tenerla si no la quiere?, uf, esto me está volviendo loca, pero al menos lo tengo, bueno me subí a Viernes mi halcón y volé hacia el hospital, en donde el príncipe me estaba esperando como siempre, últimamente nos habíamos hecho muy unidos, lo tenia que ver mucho por lo de la pequeña que cargo dentro. El doctor me hizo pasar y me comenzó a revisar, me hizo los típicos exámenes, pero mi mente seguía en otra parte.

"Bonnibel, todo está bien, ella está creciendo más pero aun no se te nota" EL la miro preocupado al ver una lagrima derramarse "¿Que ocurre?"

"Y ¿Que pasara cuando si se note?" La joven suspiro "El se dará cuenta" El príncipe se le acerco y la abrazo.

"Me vas amar por esto pero tengo la solución" La joven lo miro sorprendida "Mira estas son unas pasa tillas que ocultaras todo" Dijo mientras agarraba un frasco de pastillas rosadas.

"¿Como?" Pregunto atónita.

"En resumen lo que hacen es que cada vez que ella crece tu reduces, hay menos Bonnibel y más bebe, no vas a aumentar de peso, vas a bajar y Marshall no notara el cambio, pero para que esto funcione necesito que comas lo suficiente, no puedes decaer, ¿Entendido jovencita?" Bonnibel asintió feliz "Y ¿Que te parecen?"

"Son brillantes, así el nunca se dará cuenta"

"Pero aun así no puedes seguir con esta mentira por siempre, el tiene el derecho de saber"

"Lo se" Suspiro la princesa.

...

Bueno necesito saber que les pareció, así que les ruego comentar, y está idea me la dio bombolobonneko94 y un Guest , gracias por eso :D.


	2. Ashley

Bueno primero que todo chicos MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo su apoyo, a todos los que me han apoyado con esta secuela, los adoro, muchas gracias, todos sus comentarías me inspiraron un montón ,ademas esa fue mi primera historia, así que mil gracias.

Y en especial a los que comentaron en esta, les dedico este capitulo, espero que les guste; zoey (Si Marshall debería querer y gracias por aun leer es un agrado saber de ti), karenanzora90 (JAjaja, si tal vez debería decírselo así, por lo menos el sabría de su hijp, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad lo aprecio muchoooooo), iti (Mmm de hecho me encanta esa idea, si no te molesta tal vez la use más adelante (El tal vez es para conservar misterio), y que tierno, gracias por leer), FIonna (Es un agrado tener nuevos lectores), Gaby (Si, eres una de las pocas personas que en vez de super nerd dice que lo que hago es super cool, jajaja, bueno, de verdad muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado con tus comentarios y por leer la latosa secuela), AissaChan (Claro que me acuerdo de ti, jajaja, bueno no te preocupes, me ha pasado muchas veces, pero gracias por leer ambas historias, es muy lindo de tu parte) y Sally (Que tierno, muchas gracias, de verdad me alegro muchooooo que te guste)

Bueno ya no les doy más lata, los adoro y gracias por todo el apoyo 3 3

...

PB's POV

Cuando volví del medico no me sentía muy bien, pero no podía dejar que Marshall se diera cuenta, así que entre con mi mejor cara a la cabaña y lo vi en el sofá, echado como un lindo gatito pero cuando me vio se pudo nervioso, a ja, el me estaba ocultando algo, no era mucho mejor que yo después de todo, se que es muy hipócrita lo que voy a hacer pero necesito averiguar lo que es lo que me esta ocultando, así que me acerque lentamente a mi vampiro y lo golpee con una almohada ya que tristemente esa era mi mejor arma contra el.

"Bonnibel, Que estas haciendo?" Miro confundido el peli negro mientras era golpeado por la princesa.

"Dime lo que me estas ocultando" Reclamo la muchacha

"Nada" Dijo cortante-mente.

"Vamos Marshy dime" Suplico la joven.

"Está bien" Suspiro el vampiro "Me comí todos tus chocolates."

"¿Tu que?" Se enfureció la princesa.

"Pero te guarde uno acá" Tras decir eso el atractivo vampiro le dio un beso a la hermosa princesa, la cual lo profundizo "¿Me perdonas está?" La peli rosa muy ruborizada asintió con la cabeza "Eres tan grotescamente adorable, Bonnibel soy tu pareja deja de ruborizarte conmigo"

"No es mi culpa" Protesto la joven.

"A y ¿De quien es la culpa?"

"No lo se, pero yo no le dijo a mi sangre que suba más a mis mejillas"

"Yo puedo arreglar eso" Tras decir eso el vampiro succiono algo de sangre asiendo gemir a la joven, peor esto solo lo impulsaba y excitaba más.

"Ashley" Bonnibel lo empujo lejos y lo miro llena de odio.

"¿Como me dijiste?" Grito furiosa la princesa.

"Bonnibel, así te llamas" Río nerviosamente.

"Ashley" Se paro la princesa acercándose al peli negro.

"Perdón yo estaba pensando en otra cosa" Se alejo cuidadosamente de la muchacha.

"Marshall solo dime que me ocultas" Reclamo la princesa.

"No seas paranoica yo jamas te ocultaría nada amor" Rió nerviosamente mientras la joven lo miraba llena de desconfianza "Bueno esto no esta relacionado a la conversación pero me debo ir, adiós" Y el chico salio volando por la puerta a máxima velocidad.

"Si eso no es para nada sospechoso amor"

Espero por horas a que volviera ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Como le iba a decir si ni piensa en mi?, a no puedo dejar de pensar en ese nombre Ashley, suena a una cualquiera, apuesto que no es princesa, Ashley, pero por el bien de mi hija le debo decir a Marshall sobre el embarazo, así que lo salí a buscar al bosque pero no lo encontré, me pareció raro, el siempre esta en lugares llenos de sombra y no estaba en ninguno, por lo cual supuse que estaba en la cabaña, bueno tratare de calmarme creo que si exagere, es decir, lo asuste hasta que salio de mi vista, bien me disculpare y luego le diré sobre nuestro pequeño bebe.  
O ese era mi brillante plan hasta que entre a la casa y vi a una maldita golfa sobre Marshall.

Marshall's POV

Ok si, no se como se me pudo escapar el nombre de otra mujer cuando quería tener sexo con Bonnibel, opps, detalle principiante pero no es que aun amara a mi ex, es que ella y yo teníamos un secreto oculto, bien tal vez si le mentía a Bonnie pero solo hasta que pensara en una solución para todos, no le podía contar que en la mañana cuando ella estaba en el doctor mi ex novia Ashley me llamo diciéndome que estaba en un gran lió por que había perdido su casa y necesitaba un lugar a donde quedarse. Yo y ella nos amamos mucho pero ella saco lo peor de mi, me hizo adicto a la droga y al alcohol, me costo muchas décadas poder recuperarme de eso, no sabia lo que debía hacer, estoy seguro de que Bonnibel y ella no se llevaran bien, pero ella es mi amiga y se lo debo de cierto modo, que horror y para colmar mi paciencia salí de la casa son un maldito paraguas, si, creo que no soy in genio después de todo.  
Luego de flotar por horas al rededor de un árbol, ya que era el único lugar con sombra decidí volver a la casa y esperar que Bonnibel estuviera dormida, si, eso me haría feliz, así es mucho mas sumisa, pero cuando entre no vi a la princesa vi a Ashley con una maleta enorme a mitad de mi comedor, por suerte Bonnibel no estaba o me hubiera asesinado.

"¿Pero que cresta hacer acá?" Grito el peli negro.

"Hay Marshall igual de idiota" Se acerco seductoramente a el para juguetear con sus cabellos "Te dije que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme tonto"

"Y yo te dije que estoy con Bonnibel" Dijo mientras separaba a la seductora hechicera "Ademas si ibas a venir podías ponerte algo menos de zorra, siempre andas igual con un escote muy grande y vestidos muy cortos"

"Hay perdón si no soy la virgen de tu novia" Chillo sarcásticamente.

"Créeme, ella no es virgen" Se sonrojo el vampiro, mientras Ashley jugueteaba con su camisa.

"Bien prometo no molestar a la torpe princesa si tu me das un lugar para vivir solo un tiempo, hasta que mi situación vuelva a mejorar" EL vampiro la miro con desconfianza "Por fa Marshy, hazlo por los viejos tiempos"

"Mmm, te recuerdo que tu vendiste a mi conejita hamby" Protesto el peli negro.

"Ok escúchame tarado" La joven se abalanzo a el sometiéndolo entre la pared y su brazo "Tengo un problema muy grande con el traficante mayor, si tenías razón debí dejarlo cuando pude, ya es muy tarde, mi cuota es muy grande y quieren mi cabeza" Dijo mientras pasaba suavemente el dedo por el cuello del rockero "Si tu me entiendes, así que o me das donde quedarme por un mes o ellos me van a asesinar" Rogó la chica de cabellos plateados.

"Bien pero debes prometer no molestar a mi chica" La hechicera tocaba con lujuria el cuello de Marshall.

"Pero si tu chica soy yo"

"Marshall Lee ¿Que cresta crees que haces?" Grito histérica la princesa en la puerta, Ashley solo sonrió.

"Así que tu eres el arapo con el que sale ahora Marshall" Dijo mientras se le acercaba a la princesa.

"Y tu eres la striper que llama Marshall mientras no estoy, ¿Cierto?" La joven de pelos plateados toco el rostro de la princesa.

"Solo le doy lo que tu no le puedes dar, linda" El rostro de la gobernante se puso rojo de furia.

"Ahora si me las vas a pagar" La princesa levanto la mano para abofetear a la chica desconocida pero la mano de Marshall la detuvo.

Mierda no sabia que mi novia era tan celosa, ¿En que lió me metí? Bueno al fin logre separar a ambas chicas y me lleve a Bonnibel a la habitación para explicarle con ternura y amor lo que ocurría pero su mirada de odio me quemaba.

"Así que eso me ocultabas, eres un idiota, tu me engañas" Sollozo la princesa.

"No linda, no llores" La abrazo el atractivo muchacho pero ella o trato de empujar lejos.

"Como no quieres que llore, me engañas con una tipa asquerosa y fea"

"No Bonnibel, cálmate" La tomo del rostro limpiándole las lagrimas "Ella es una amiga, se quiere quedar acá un par de días por que no tiene a nadie más"

"NO" Grito la joven "Acabamos de empezar nuestra vida junto, no quiero terceros en el medio"

"Me necesita" Suplico el vampiro.

"Y está "amiga" tuya, ¿Tu salias con ella?"

"Mmm, bueno es que si, o sea" La joven miro con ira "Si anduvimos un par de cientos de años" el se acerco y le beso la frente "Pero a la que amo ahora eres tu" La joven suspiro.

"Esta bien, peor solo un par de días" El peli negro la beso felizmente.

"Marshall yo" Bonnibel acaricio su vientre.

"Si, ¿Que ocurre?" La peli rosa se mordió el labio.

"Nada"


End file.
